The Back Office
by krp101
Summary: For those who wanna know how things went for Bolt and Mitten BEFORE the mission, read away!


Hey Bolt lovers! I'm back with a short 'M' fanfic before I begin working on my sequel to 'The Adventure Continues.' Thanks to yadi241, I got the inspiration to write it in less than an hour, and now it ready for FanFiction. For those that don't wish to read out of the 'M' section, I completely understand (I'm not one to judge), but for those that wanna know how things went with Bolt and Mittens in the back office of the warehouse before the mission, read on.

A/N: I do not own Bolt or any of its characters. All characters are the property of Disney and its subsidiaries.

**The Back Office**

Bolt was preparing for the mission with 'The Phantom Five', after numerous hours of training, but he was still afraid of dying, just because he didn't have the genetic enhancements that his fellow team members possessed. His biggest fear, however, was not being able to go back home with Mittens. He loved her with all of his heart, and couldn't bear to see her broken-hearted at the sight of him dying. Mittens could see all of that as she looked in his eyes.

"Bolt, you can do this. I believe in you… You just need to believe in yourself!" Mittens said trying to convince him that he had the ability to survive.

"Thanks Mittens!" Bolt said before pulling her into a tight hug. She buried her face into his shoulder, feeling his heart beat out of his chest. Suddenly, she got an idea that might give him a little more incentive to come back alive.

"I have something that might help." Mittens said seductively. Bolt didn't need any explaining to know what was on her mind, as he smiled at the thought.

"Do I need 3 guesses?" Bolt asked, even though he didn't need to. Mittens shook her head. As Bolt looked around, he motioned Mittens to follow him. He led her to the back office for some alone time. As he pushed the door open with his front paw, he let Mittens go first before he walked in himself, closing the door behind him. Bolt then pulled a few blankets from underneath the desk, and laid them out on the floor, and soon after met Mittens' gaze. She smiled as they walked towards each other and kissed passionately. After about 20 seconds, the kiss was broken, and Mittens lay down on her back as Bolt towered over her small body. As he lay on top of Mittens, he could feel his member becoming more erect as the moments passed.

"Whenever you're ready!" Bolt said to Mittens seductively as he looked down and smiled at his mate.

"You're in control here, superdog!" Mittens said jokingly, only making Bolt's smile grow larger, along with his lower member. Bolt inched his way forward a little at a time, before he could feel his sheath coming into contact with Mittens, and soon entered her. With every inch that Bolt preceded, Mittens began gasping even louder and he soon found himself all the way inside. Mittens wrapped her front paws around Bolt's neck, thinking that a steady hold would be easier for the both of them. Bolt began pumping at a faster rate and with more rhythm, while Mittens practically held on for the ride. Her walls loosened a little as his vary large member came in and out with every push and pull.

"Oooh Bolt!" Mittens managed to say as she continued to enjoy her first time with the dog she loved more than life itself.

"You HAVE got some superpowers!" Mittens said causing Bolt to laugh in a lower tone, suggesting that he was getting closer to his climax. As the two lovers continued, their climaxes began building and building with the passing seconds.

"Ooh Mittens! I'm close!" Bolt said; his voice still deepened.

"Me too! Just keep going, baby!" Mittens said in a hushed tone. In only a few more seconds, Bolt began to unload, just as Mittens had done the same, causing them to gasp greatly. Each of their juices began to seep from their lower halves, and saturate the blankets they were laying on. Still out of breath, Bolt and Mittens stayed where they were, laying in the same spot as Bolt's legs buckled beneath him, and gently sprawled himself on top of Mittens; his member still inside of her. After about 30 seconds of rest, Bolt lifted his head to meet Mittens' green eyes and smiled happily.

"I hope it didn't hurt too much." Bolt stated.

"It was exciting!" Mittens said still trying to catch her breath. Bolt gently pulled himself from her spot and backed up to examine his member, which was still throbbing from the recent unloading.

"Are you okay?" Mittens asked still whispering, almost afraid that he was hurt.

"Yeah, I'm okay!" Bolt said smiling, but still a little weak. As he began lying down to rest, Mittens walked to him and snuggled into his chest. Bolt pulled her closer, where she saw the opportunity to place her head in the crook of Bolt's neck. Mittens' warm breath gave Bolt a new sense of love that sent a shiver up his spine.

"Mmm! That feels good!" Bolt said quietly, causing Mittens to smile beneath the cover of Bolt's warm neck fur. They continued to lie together for another 10 minutes before regaining most of their strength, standing up, pulling the blankets back underneath the desk, and heading for the door. As the door propped itself back open, Bolt once again allowed Mittens to go before him, and walked out of the office, leaving the door wide open. Beverly looked up to see Bolt and Mittens practically glowing, as she finished snapping Eli's vest in place.

"Hey guys! We're gonna regroup over at the van before we take off. We leave in 5." Carson said walking up to the group out of nowhere, and turning back around just as quick to head for the van; Bolt and Mittens following close behind.

"Will you come back alive, NOW?" Mittens said with emphasis, but remained quiet.

"After that, absolutely!" Bolt said smiling, causing Mittens to let out a slight giggle and a huge blush. Now, their love for each other seemed stronger than ever, and completing the mission seemed to be one less thing that Mittens had to worry about when it came to Bolt sticking around.

**End of Story**

I felt like this was something that I had to do, and I'm glad I did. This meant a stronger bond between the two lovers, and more assurance for Mittens that Bolt would make it back in one piece. Thanks to those who read this, and thanks to those who decided to keep the story 'T'. I want to be able to reach out to my readers, no matter what the rating. Now, I'm one step closer. Don't forget to check back in from time to time to see if the sequel to 'The Adventure Continues' joins the 'Bolt' fanfic family. Thanks for letting ME be a part of YOURS!

Ciao for now!


End file.
